


Perception

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little angst, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mama Jack, the lads are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: A typical morning at the fahc penthouse, with a dash of paternal advice. And sleepy Ryan. That too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ages; Gavin, Jeremy and Ray are about elementary age. Michael is like grade seven or eight.

Geoff is 99% done. His current deal with a drug dealer, was, for lack of better words, fucking annoying. The man, if he could be called that, was thin and the very definition of sketchy. Dark, skittish eyes, long shaggy hair and teeth rotted from years of smoking. 

Just as the negotiation restarts for the  _ ninth time,  _ there’s a knock at his door. The man looks like he might bolt as the door swings open. 

Geoff is half hoping that it's a crazed murderer come to kill him, or Ryan for that matter. But he’s greeted by a small figure wrapped in blankets. The boy runs over to Geoff and latches onto his sleeve, grinning up at the older man. It's Gavin, all bright eyes and messy hair.

“Geoff! Jack’s making pancakes!” He all but yells, “Do you want some?” Geoff can’t help but smile back and scoops the boy up into his arms. 

“Of course, Gav.” He says, “But what did I say about interrupting me while I’m working?” Gavin’s head drops,

“Sorry.” He murmurs, clutching at Geoff’s shirt. The gent sighs inwardly, pulling Gavin’s chin up. 

“It's okay, go tell Jack I’d love some. I’m almost done here.” He shoots a pointed look at the drug dealer as Gavin leaps to the ground.

“Okay! Bye!” The small brit waves as he runs back out the room, door slamming closed behind him. 

Geoff stares after the boy for a beat, then turns on the dealer. “Where were we?” The dealer looks stunned and Geoff almost laughs, he was finally entertaining. 

 

Gavin runs into the kitchen and leaps onto his chair, narrowly missing the wall. His excited grin makes Jack raise and eyebrow. 

“What are you up to?” He asks as he piles pancakes onto the boy’s plate. 

“Geoff says he wants pancakes,” He proclaims proudly. Jack’s eyebrows shoot upwards,

“What have we said about interrupting his work?” He says, patented ‘dad voice’ in place. “Is he angry?”

“No,” Gavin seems unsure if he’s in trouble or not, “Geoff said it was okay.”

Jack sighs, “Well don’t do that again, okay?” 

“Okay!” Gavin is practically bouncing in his seat, “Can I go get Micool?” The boy is gone before Jack can even answer and the gent sighs again, piling up four more plates.

Sure enough, four pairs of feet come thundering down the stairs. The lads settle into their chairs excitedly, though Ray looks more tired than anything. Jeremy and Gavin dig in as soon as they sit down, Michael waits for Jack to sit down with them. 

“What do you boys want to drink?” Jack asks, opening their sizeable fridge. He already knows what they’ll say, it's routine. 

“Hot chocolate!” Gavin grins.

“Milk please,” Jeremey says shyly. For all the short jokes, he took a few of them to heart. 

“Apple juice,” Michael probably would prefer a RedBull but there’s no way in hell that Jack’s letting him have one for breakfast.

“Water,” Ray’s quiet this morning. Jack sighs,

“Can you please have milk this morning?” The boy doesn’t miss a beat,

“Sure.” 

It occurs to him while he’s filling the kettle to make Gavin’s hot chocolate, Ryan isn’t up yet.” The mercenary had come home late last night, almost two in the morning. Ray must have noticed Jack’s hesitation, as he points up the stairs. 

“He’s sleeping,” The tired boy says, “He said he was really sleepy and that we shouldn’t wake him up. 

“Thanks, Ray.” Jack smiles, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Eat up.”

It was probably best to leave Ryan alone for a bit, but Jack still put pancakes on a plate and tops them with a few chocolate chips. Ryan had taken to doing it after Jack did it for the lads once. Geoff prefered to smother his plate in syrup, just like Jeremy. 

Michael raises an eyebrow at him when Jack pulls a diet coke out of the fridge, “But he’s asleep.”

“He’ll get up soon,” Jack says knowingly, “And he’ll be hungry.”

“How do you know that?” Jack shrugs,

“I pay attention. Just like I know that you hide a case of RedBull under your desk.” He chuckles at Michael’s dumbfounded expression. “And Ray has an entire bag of gummy bears under his bed.” The kid freezes, a forkful of pancakes halfway to his mouth. 

“Wha?” Gavin giggles, hands over his mouth to hide his grin. 

“And Gav stays up on his laptop until 4 in the morning, he thinks that putting a towel under his door hides the light from his screen.” Gavin splutters wildly as Jack turns to Jeremy, 

“Then Lil’J. He reads comics behind his school books and thinks I don’t notice.” The smallest boy blushes but doesn’t argue.

Michael is nothing of not interested, sitting up and staring at Jack with huge eyes. The older man has the strangest feeling that he’s going to regret this. 

“What about Geoff?” The lads perk up and Jeremy even puts down his fork. Jack sighs ad puts Ryan’s can of coke down on the counter, he knows a lot of things about Geoff. Maybe he’ll just share the most obvious one, he shrugs.

“He’s always proud of you, even when you mess up.” Despite Jack’s earnest tone of voice, Michael rolls his eyes.

“We know that, you tell us that all the time.”

“Yeah!” Gavin piles on, “Tell us something secret.” Beside him, Jeremy and Ray nod excitedly. “Fine,” Jack leans in conspiratorially. “Do you remember a few days ago? When you got taken?”

The lads nod and Michael stiffens, the last week had been a shitshow. A rival gang had kidnapped ‘Geoff’s kids.’ Little did they know that the boys all knew how to defend themselves, the lads had escaped and called Jack for a ride. When they got back to the penthouse Geoff had yelled at them for two minutes straight before sending them to their respective rooms. None of the lads were sure what they had done. 

“He wasn’t mad,” Jack says. All four boys look startled and confused. “He was terrified, we thought they were gonna kill you guys. And you know Geoff’s not the best at expressing emotions, so he yelled at you.” 

“Really?” Gavin asks timidly, Jack smiles and shakes his head.

“Nope, he was just worried about you. We all were?” 

“Oh,” Ray looks at his plate, thoughtful. “Is that where Ryan went yesterday?”

“Honestly?” Jack sighs, “Probably. Speaking of which, I’ll go feed  _ it. _ ” The lads laugh and the tension between them dissolves. 

True to Ray’s words, Ryan is passed out in their bed. Jack sighs and places Ryan’s food on the bedside table. 

“Ry?” 

Nothing. 

“I have food.” 

Still nothing. 

“And diet coke.”

Finally the ball of blankets that looks vaguely like Ryan stirs, his head pops out of the ball and Jack chuckles. “Over here,” Ryan turns in the direction of Jack’s voice.

“Oh, mornin’.”

Ryan is silent as he eats, Jack sitting on the bed next to him. Neither man speaks for fear of shattering the silence. 

Finally Ryan’s plate is set back down on the bedside table and he sighs. “How are they?”

“They’re fine Ryan,” Jack replies softly, “How are  _ you? _ I know you went after them.”

“I’m great,” Ryan says. “And  _ they’re  _ dead.” Jack sighs, unsure whether to be relieved or annoyed. He lays a soft hand on the mercenary’s shoulder,

“Good. Now come downstairs, the lads are waiting for Geoff.” 

Sure enough, Geoff is sitting at the table with the lads, grinning as he drowns his plate in syrup. Jack and Ryan sit down with them and Geoff cocks his head in a silent question. Jack shrugs and Ray leaps into Ryan’s lap, grinning up at him.

“Good morning.”


End file.
